


Welcome to the Jungle

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Light Angst, Things Go Wrong, Tropical Vacation, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “I’m so sorry Sir, it looks like there’s been a mix-up,” the girl at the desk said, glancing up at him as if she thought he was going to yell at her. Taking a deep breath, Fitz gritted his teeth.Having friends book a surprise honeymoon for them might not have been the best idea.Written for TheFitzSimmonsNetwork Secret Valentine Exchange 2018 on Tumblr.





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Honeymoon travels go a bit wrong but they make the best of it" 
> 
> This amused me way too much. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

“You didn’t have to do this,” Jemma mumbled, feeling her face heat as Daisy, Hunter and Piper cornered her the morning of the wedding, shoving an envelope at her. 

“Of course we did. Unlike me and Bob, you two are only get married once. Should at least have somewhere to go,” Hunter scoffed, watching as Jemma examined the papers. “Besides, Panama is amazing. Nice beaches, plenty of drinks -”

“Away from you,” Daisy muttered, earning herself a glare from Hunter. 

“My brother and his wife went there for their anniversary one year and said they had a great time,” Piper added, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. 

“You leave tomorrow. Figured we’d let you crazy kids have a night in the hotel here after the wedding before shoving you onto a plane,” Daisy interrupted, smiling at her. “I told Fitz before coming to see you and he seemed pretty pleased. Although that might be because of the jungle tour…” 

“You mentioned monkeys, didn’t you?” Jemma laughed, shaking her head as she tucked the papers into her purse. “Thank you. Truly. I can’t begin to tell you how much it means to have friends who are willing to do something like this,” she breathed. Daisy swept her into a hug then, holding her tight. 

“We just want you and Fitz to be happy,” the Inhuman whispered. “Now. Enough. Hunter, Piper, get out of here. I have makeup to do and there will be no crying until you are at the altar Jemma, do you hear me?!” 

The preparations for the wedding had been completed in less than a week, the entire team whipping things together the second they had a moment to breathe until Jemma found herself shoved onto Daisy’s bed, the younger girl applying her makeup with immense concentration while her dress hung by the door. 

“I’m marrying my best friend today,” Jemma breathed, a smile breaking out across her face. Daisy grinned, hugging her again. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

\--

Fitz raked his hand through his hair, standing at the check-in desk trying to suppress his irritation. Jemma was curled in one of the lobby chairs, her skin pale and eyes closed, a shiver passing through her every few moments despite the cardigan Fitz had wrapped her in as they left the airport. 

“I’m so sorry Sir, it looks like there’s been a mix-up,” the girl at the desk said, glancing up at him as if she thought he was going to yell at her. Taking a deep breath, Fitz gritted his teeth. 

“Look, at this point, I just want you to give me a room. I don’t care if it's not the suite that was booked. My wife isn’t feeling well and I just want to get her to bed,” he said, trying to keep his tone even. The girl nodded, clicking away at her computer as quickly as she could. 

“I’ll print you some buffet vouchers and refund you the difference Sir. And I’ll have the manager see if he can get things sorted out as best he can first thing in the morning,” she explained, handing him a set of key cards and a map of the hotel. 

“Is there a convenience store?” he queried. Nodding, the girl pointed him to the other end of the lobby. “Thanks.” Hefting his bag higher on his shoulder, he crossed the tiles to go crouch down next to Jemma, pushing her hair out of her face. “C’mon Love,” he whispered. Jemma opened bloodshot eyes, trying to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape as he helped her to her feet, guiding her into the elevator and up to their room. 

Unlike what the brochure they had been given presented, the room he led them into was small, a double bed in the centre surrounded by a small table, two chairs, a desk and a TV on the wall. Dumping their bags in the closet, he barely had time to say anything before Jemma was bolting into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Fitz sighed, calling out to her to see if she wanted him. When she didn’t answer, he grabbed his wallet and one of the room keys before heading back to the lobby. 

At nearly eleven at night, there were very few people mulling about. He used the bathroom in the lobby, not wanting to accidentally cause Jemma more stress if he needed to use the one in their room, noticing the dark circles beneath his eyes as he washed his hands. This was not how he had pictured the start of a romantic vacation. 

The convenience store was well stocked, even if the man behind the counter looked bored out of his mind. Wandering around the aisles, Fitz grabbed a few bottles of ginger ale, some crackers, and various medications to settle the stomach. He wasn’t sure which was one best as Jemma hadn’t really told him what kind of illness she was experiencing and he had yet to come up with the appropriate way to ask his new wife  _ how exactly  _ her stomach was rebelling. 

He contemplated getting himself a sandwich but decided against it, choosing a few protein bars and a box of cereal instead, dropping the items on the counter and paying without saying more than two words to the man. 

The day had started in a rush. The alarm Jemma had set didn’t go off which made them almost miss their plane, dashing through the airport at a frantic pace and barely having time to bolt down the tunnel onto the plane before they were being directed to their seats by an angry flight attendant. It had only gotten worse from there, the child sitting behind them kicking Fitz’s seat the entire way until he was tempted to turn around and yell at the parents. Then, their connection was delayed which had led them to eating airport food. 

While Fitz had eaten the most revolting looking things, Jemma had tried to be healthy, grabbing a salad from a little kiosk which, unfortunately, backfired. She had come down with food poisoning less than fifteen minutes into their second flight, spending the remainder of it either in the bathroom or huddled on one of the jump seats, the flight attendants giving her sympathetic looks as Fitz had tried to make her feel better, standing against the wall of the fuselage, stroking her hair until she would get sick again. He had thought the worst of it was over when she had made it all the way from the airport to the hotel without incident, but her abrupt departure from the room had told him otherwise. 

Sighing, he got in the elevator and went back, opening the door to a still empty room and the sound of Jemma crying softly behind the bathroom door. 

“Jem, Love, I have some crackers or ginger ale if you want them. Or, uh, gravol or imodium or pepto bismol. I wasn’t sure which would be best,” he said, tapping lightly on the doorframe. Jemma opened it a few minutes later, looking pale and sweaty, tear tracks drying on her face as she all but stumbled into his chest, burying her face in his shirt. 

“I feel awful,” she hiccuped. Rubbing her back he kissed the crown of her head. 

“Do you want to come lie down? Try some of these meds?” 

“I don’t think I should try anything for the time being,” she confessed. “And… I might just stay on the bathroom floor for a bit.” Fitz scrunched up his nose, not liking the thought of her laying on the floor with god knew what on the tiles, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he carefully grabbed the comforter from the bed, wrapping it around her. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” he questioned. Jemma shook her head. 

“You have been amazing today Fitz. But… I don’t want you to only remember me being sick on our honeymoon. And if I let you come in there…”

“Okay,” he relented. “But you will call me if you feel worse? Or if you need anything?” She nodded, tightening her hold on him for a few more seconds before slipping back into the bathroom, the door closing behind her. Looking around the room, he sighed again, pulling out one of the bottles of ginger ale and opening it, hoping it would be appropriately flat by the time Jemma may want it. Grabbing the box of cereal and a bottle of water he went to lie on the bed, turning on the TV but keeping the volume low, making sure he would hear Jemma if she called him. 

He must have fallen asleep, for he woke up to the sound of loud laughter coming through the wall and Jemma tiredly crawling into bed. 

“What time is it?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slightly, squinting at the clock. 3:32AM. He groaned, dropping back against the pillows. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Exhausted,” Jemma answered, her forehead, still clammy, coming to rest against his shoulder. “My head is pounding but at least I haven’t been ill for about an hour.” 

“Do you want anything?” She shook her head minutely. 

“I just want to sleep. I had a couple sips of that ginger ale you left for me and was able to keep it down. I don’t want to test my limits just yet.” He curled his arm around her back, stroking her hair and attempting not to pound on the wall behind the bed, wanting the raucous occupants to shut up. He was about to get up to call the front desk and complain when he realised Jemma had already passed out, her breathing slow and even against his side. He managed to ignore the other guests simply by focusing on Jemma, eventually drifting back off to sleep. 

\--

“Fitz, get up,” Jemma muttered, shoving his shoulder. He sat up in a panic, eyes wide. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he rushed, scrambling to get to up and only succeeding in tangling his feet in the bedding before falling off the mattress with a loud ‘umph.’ Jemma was laughing softly, dark circles under her eyes as she leaned over to look at him, the early morning sunlight catching in her hair.    

“Daisy booked us that tour for today. We need to get moving if we’re going to make it,” she said. It was only then that he realised her hair was still damp from the shower and that she was dressed.

“Jem, we don’t have to go. You’re probably still not feeling well. We can see if they can just reschedule us to one later on in the week,” he said, finally freeing himself from the sheets. She shook her head, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“It's alright. I have a bit of a headache still but I can just nap on the bus. I know how excited you are about possibly seeing some monkeys,” she teased. “Now, come on, go have a quick shower.” Giving her one last look, he ducked into the bathroom, returning ten minutes later fully dressed. Jemma was shoving things into a backpack, including the protein bars he had bought the night before, the box of crackers, and a few drinks. 

“You’re sure you’re feeling well enough to go?” he questioned, coming up behind her to settle his hand against the small of her back. 

“I promise,” she said, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss. He easily took the bag from her then, shoving his feet into his shoes as they left the room, skirting past a couple of college students who looked extremely hungover as they moved towards the elevator. “I was looking at the information about this tour; they say you can see up to five-hundred species of birds and animals. And there’s an actual place called Monkey Island,” she rambled.  

Fitz smiled, taking her hand as they walked through the lobby. Despite her optimism, he could see how tired she was, her steps just a little slower than normal. He was relieved to see a man holding a sign for the tour at the other end of the room, a bored expression on his face. When he took in the other travellers, however, he frowned. 

“Jem… did Daisy say anything about the, uh, specifics of this tour?” he queried. Jemma raised an eyebrow, looking over at the others who were gathered around the tour guide. 

“Oh.” 

“I think we’re the youngest by about fifty years,” he mumbled, noticing how all of the other participants were senior citizens. Jemma pressed her face into his shoulder, chuckling softly. 

“I guess making out on the bus is a no then,” she sighed. 

“Tease,” he replied, handing over their reservation to the guide who announced they could all board the bus. Following the others out into the morning sun, Fitz squinted, holding out a hand to help Jemma up onto the steps before following her onto the coach. She didn’t bother trying to stay close to the front, travelling nearly to the back before sliding into a seat. As soon as he sat down, she curled into his side, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers. 

“I love you,” she whispered, gazing up into his eyes, her chin on his chest. He leaned down, pecking her on the lips. 

“I love you too,” he replied. The bus had barely pulled away from the curb when an older man stood up at the front. 

“Why don’t we start this trip off with a hymn?” the man said, beaming, as the others chorused their agreement. “How about ‘Since Jesus Came into My Heart’?” The words were barely out of his mouth before the majority of the seniors started singing, most of them off key. 

“ _ What a wonderful change my life has been wrought, since Jesus came into my heart! _ ” 

Fitz and Jemma exchanged horrified glances. 

“Do you think -”

“-they’ll do this the entire time?” 

Jemma couldn’t help but let out an exhausted giggle, hiding her face in his shirt. 

“Oh God,” she groaned, cringing at the off-key singing, her head pounding from residual dehydration and lack of sleep. 

“This song is going to get stuck in my head,” Fitz complained. The singing, much to their chagrin, did continue. Jemma, thankfully, falling asleep halfway through  _ It's A Long Way to Tipperary _ . Fitz watched her, taking in the splay of her lashes over her cheeks, her face still pale and dark circles beneath her eyes as she breathed slow and even. 

He was enthralled by her, his mind drowning out the noise of the seniors singing, all of his focus directed to his wife. He counted her breaths as he carefully stroked up and down her back. He knew she had been pushing herself that morning, that he should have insisted they stay at the hotel and let her sleep off her illness. But she was nothing if not stubborn and he loved her for it, watching her scrunch up her nose and snuggle just a little bit closer when the bus went over a pothole. Watching her sleep made his heart clench, the desire to keep her safe and happy so overwhelming that he had to fight the urge to pull her completely into his lap and hold her tight. He still couldn’t believe that they were together. That they were married. His heart so full at the reality of the simple gold band on her finger that matched his own that he wanted to weep. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, unable to stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. “I love you so much Jem. I promise I will spend every day trying to make you laugh, to make you happy, to keep you safe, and to let you know how much I love you.” The words, his wedding vows, fell from his lips without conscious thought. He had never meant anything more in his life. 

\--

“That was a bloody waste of time,” Jemma growled, her hand tangled with Fitz’s as she practically dragged him through the lobby of the hotel. Their “tour” had been mostly the seniors asking repetitive questions and going on and on about the lack of cool air in the jungle. Their “hike” on Monkey Island had been all of twenty minutes where they saw only one primate which stayed so far from the group that they hadn’t even been able to identify what species it was. 

“It was alright,” Fitz tried, wincing at how hard she slammed her finger into the elevator button for their floor. Glaring at him, she broke the hold of their hands to cross her arms over her chest. “Or not,” he mumbled, easily seeing the irritated defeat behind her angry demeanour. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I thought we would have seen more wildlife and that the guides would be more informed. I didn’t realise we would be getting a lesson on Christianity by some elderly man who thinks  _ kissing _ is too explicit to do in public,” she huffed. He tried not to smile at her anger, knowing that she had felt like a teenager caught with her boyfriend when the elderly man in question had gasped as she had leaned over to kiss Fitz while they wandered along the edge of the Panama Canal. “We’re not some randy teenagers. We are adults and we are  _ married _ damnit. We weren’t even using tongue.” 

“Well… we were using a little tongue,” he teased, attempting to get a smile out of her. She shrugged, knowing he was right as he had tried to deepen the kiss with a hand on the small of her back and their hips tight together before the man had interrupted them. 

“Fine,” she muttered, opening the door to their room and staring blankly at the bed. 

“It’s still early, why don’t we just go lay by the pool for a bit?” Fitz suggested, arm wrapped around Jemma’s shoulders. Sighing, she nodded, leaning into him for a second before heading to her suitcase to drag out her bathing suit. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her with a smirk. “Going to model that for me?” Jemma rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe,” she mumbled, giggling when he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her neck, he stroked up and down her back. “At least let me put it on first,” she said. Sighing dramatically, he let her up, fishing around until he found his own trunks, stripping quickly before putting them on. “Alright?” Jemma queried, standing with one hand on her hip. His eyes scanned over the blue fabric of her bikini and the way it clung to her curves. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, voice catching in his throat. Jemma flushed, easily folding into his arms as he came to kiss her. “You know, we could just stay here and not go swimming.” She giggled, pushing him away flirtatiously before grabbing a robe from the closet, pulling it on over her swimsuit. 

“Nice try,” she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him as he exhaled, grabbing the other robe and following her out of the room and down to the pool. In the back of her mind, she imagined him kissing her in the water, pressing her to the side and sucking love bites onto her neck. What she didn’t think about, however, was the amount of children that would be around. 

They barely made it out onto the deck before three screaming children bolted between them, water flying everywhere as they attempted to shoot one another with water pistols. Fitz’s eyes were wide, his mouth open for a moment before he frowned. 

“Where are their parents?” he grumbled, following Jemma over to a couple of empty lounge chairs to dump their towels and robes. She didn’t wait for him, wandering over to the edge of the pool and dipping her foot in, a sigh escaping her at the temperature. 

“C’mon,” she called, sitting on the edge before sliding into the water, unable to stop the slight shudder that passed through her. Fitz kicked off his shoes before following her, crouching down next to the edge to test the water with his hand until he felt Jemma’s hands on his shoulders, barely managing to suck in a breath before he was plunged into the pool. He came up spluttering, glaring at her for a second before he caught her around the waist, kissing her soundly. 

“You sure you want to start something?” he grinned against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip as his hand trailed down to her backside. Jemma flinched, backing out of his arms and glancing around nervously. 

“There… there are kids here,” she said in explanation, feeling her cheeks heat at the realisation that anyone could have seen his actions. He went to retort but stopped at the expression on her face. He hadn’t seen such insecurity on her features in a long time. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, hand on her elbow in apology. 

“Let’s… let’s just swim for a bit?” 

“Okay.” 

\--

Fitz moaned, Jemma’s tongue sliding into his mouth as she straddled him, their hips rocking together as his hands slid under the back of her robe. 

“Take it off,” she murmured into his lips, leaning back long enough to let him pull the fabric from her body, tossing it across the room to land on the floor before he surged up to kiss her again. His hands were instantly on her bikini top, fumbling to get the clasp undone before yanking it down her arms to join her robe. The fabric had dried in the few hours since they had been swimming, eating a simple dinner by the pool before returning to their room when the moon had replaced the sun. 

“Fuck,” he muttered when he leaned back, eyes raking over her naked torso, watching the way her chest heaved with each breath. “I’ll never get enough of you,” he breathed, ducking forward to capture a nipple with his teeth and tongue. Jemma gasped, back arching. 

_ BANG _ . 

The two jumped, eyes wide at the noise. 

“What -”

“Did you -”

Raucous laughter echoed through the wall, the sound of loud music joining it a second later. 

“Maybe they’ll stop,” Fitz mumbled, trying to pull her into another kiss. 

Jemma went willingly, freezing when there was a loud curse from the other side of the room followed by someone yelling “ _ CHUG _ !” She jerked back again, crossing her arms over her bare breasts before letting out a frustrated sigh, staring at the ceiling. 

“Jem -”

“This… this was not how our honeymoon was supposed to go,” she said, eyes suddenly welling with tears. She quickly got off his legs, grabbing one of his shirts and yanking it on over her head. 

“Jemma,” Fitz tried again, standing up to follow her across the room. He could see her withdrawing into herself, arms wrapped around her middle as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing he had to go slowly when she was like this. When she didn’t flinch away, he slid his hands down her arms before wrapping them around her waist, gently tugging her until her back was flush with his front. 

“I… I know it’s only been two days but… this… this is a disaster,” she hiccuped. He felt a tear hit his forearm, her body starting to tremble in his hold. “We have gone through absolute hell and we can’t even have five  _ fucking _ days to ourselves. I get sick and then we’re stuck on a bus with a bloody church group who think you kissing me is too sexual and then there are children everywhere so I can’t even get you all hot and bothered by the pool and now there are ruddy college students ruining it so we can’t even have sex. Fitz! This is our honeymoon. We haven’t had sex once! And I… I just… I thought this would be the one time things would go right…” She was full on sobbing by the end, nearly collapsing into him when he spun her in his arms, holding her tight. 

“Shh,” he whispered softly, rubbing her back. “It’s going to be alright Love. I can go see if they can switch our room or -”

“I just want to fix it,” she cried, tears staining his neck. “I wanted this to be time for us to be together and not have to worry about other people or things going wrong all the time.” He breathed in the smell of her hair, remembering how excited she had been over a year before when they had talked about venturing to the Seychelles, a trip they had never managed to go on. Jemma had always struggled when she felt like things were out of her control, the ambiguity making her nervous. And, although he knew she was immeasurably grateful that their friends and colleagues had attempted to do something nice for them, he also knew she was anxious at having had no control over any of it. Reluctantly, he pulled away, cupping her cheek to brush some of her tears away before he moved to his suitcase, taking out his tablet. 

“Then let’s fix it,” he said, holding the tablet out to her. She looked at him, confused for a moment. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He nudged her back onto the bed, pressing the electronic device into her hands before going to grab his wallet, placing his credit card next to her on the mattress before he climbed in behind her. 

“What… what are you thinking?” she asked, sniffing, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest as he reclined against the headboard, his chin on her shoulder. 

“I want you to be happy,” he told her honestly. “I know… I know you feel like there are a lot of things out of your control right now and… and I want you to be able to feel like you have a say. I am aware I’m sliding into Milton territory here but… I want whatever you want.” She chuckled at that, her body slowly relaxing in his hold. 

“Fitz,” she started, unsure of where to go with the flood of emotions that slid through her at his admission. 

“Take control Love,” he breathed, lips grazing her ear as he slowly rubbed her sides. Nodding, she opened the Internet, typing a bunch of search terms before opening multiple tabs, skimming through information. Fitz closed his eyes, nuzzling into her hair and just holding her, content in their position even as the noise from the college students continued to filter through the wall, someone yelling about an orgy. Jemma seemed to pay them no heed, her fingers flying over they screen until she was grabbing for his credit card, entering the information and hitting submit. 

“We leave in the morning,” she said, turning to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And KEEP YOUR BLOODY ORGY TO YOURSELVES!” she yelled, slamming her palm against the wall. Fitz dissolved into laughter, tightening his hold on her as he shook with mirth. 

“Where are we going?” he finally managed once he calmed his breathing. 

“Costa Rica.” 

\-- 

Jemma seemed to take immense pleasure in throwing their key cards onto the reception desk the next morning, her eyes flashing as she told the man they were checking out. She left no room for argument, taking in his stammering apologies before flicking her hair over her shoulder and marching back to where her husband was waiting, his hand in front of his mouth to stifle the laughter that was struggling to break free. 

“Let’s go,” she said, grabbing his hand as they walked out onto the street to wait for the shuttle to the airport. Their flight from Panama City to San José was a little over an hour, giving Fitz just enough time to doze off while Jemma poked away at the tablet, running over the itinerary she had made for them. Unlike the one they had been handed by Daisy, Piper, and Hunter, she had left room for modifications and planned activities she knew they would both enjoy, even if they were somewhat out of the ordinary. Glancing at Fitz, she wondered how he would take to the private cooking class she had arranged, but figured he wouldn’t protest too much when they would not only get to take the food back to their room with them, but that chocolate covered strawberries and champagne would be included in the deal. 

She startled slightly as Fitz took her hand when the plane began to descend, twining his fingers with hers, stroking over her wedding band. 

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and this will have all been a dream,” he whispered, voice barely carrying over the rumble of the engines. In response, she leaned over to kiss him, holding their hands close to her heart. 

“I promise it’s not a dream,” she murmured. “Thank you for letting me do this.” He smiled at her, leaning his head back against the seat as the plane landed, never letting go of her hand. 

They made it through customs without any problem, Jemma bouncing slightly with anxious energy before wandering through the airport, a small man with a moustache waiting for them after baggage claim. 

“Hola señora,” he said, smiling at them. “Te llevaré al resort.” 

“Um, gracias,” Fitz offered, wincing at his own Spanish as Jemma giggled. The man tried to engage them in conversation but realised quickly that neither was anywhere near fluent enough to talk, so instead he smiled at them in the rearview mirror. 

“Is long drive. Pretty though,” the man said, indicating out the window where they could see the ocean. 

“You’re right,” Fitz mused. “The view is magnificent.” Jemma beamed, turning to look at him only to find him looking at her instead of out the window. She flushed, biting her lip as she dropped her eyes to her lap. 

\--

“You’re going to hate me,” Fitz said, turning his back on the door to the villa after he unlocked it, staring at Jemma. She raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Why?” she asked, unsure of what he was going to say. 

“Because I’m going to be exceptionally old fashioned and carry you over the threshold,” he announced, scooping her up off the ground before she could protest, her shriek of laughter echoing around the trees as he carefully maneuvered them into the villa. 

“I can’t believe you!” she giggled, arms around his neck. 

“I didn’t do this last time. Partially because I thought you would hit me and partially because I didn’t want you to throw up on me. I’m doing it properly this time,” he replied, gingerly lowering her onto the sofa and dropping a kiss on her nose. “And now I’m going to go get our bags.” She watched him go back to the porch, arching her back against the edge of the sofa as she stretched, hands moving to the buttons on her blouse as she started to flick them open. 

“Fitz,” she called, forcing her voice to be slightly breathless. 

“Yeah?” he replied, shutting the door before taking their bags upstairs. She smiled, rolling her eyes at how focused he could be. 

“You realise we have two acres surrounding this villa. And that we have to call down to the resort if we want room service,” she said. 

“Okay?” 

“Fitz. We are very much alone in this building.” She heard the bags thump onto the ground, struggling not to laugh when he appeared at the top of the stairs, eyes wide as he watched her undo the last of her buttons, her blouse gaping open to display the crimson bra she was wearing. “That means no interruptions.” He was down the stairs and on top of her within seconds, his hands trailing all over her chest and belly as he kissed her. “Take me to bed,” she whispered, laughing when he jumped back up off the sofa, lifting her up, and bounding up the stairs with her in his arms. “You weren’t kidding about the press ups,” she teased. 

He was only dominant for a moment, allowing her to roll on top of him and straddle his hips once they were on the mattress. His hands almost immediately divested her of the blouse, the light fabric fluttering down onto the floor as his hands slid up her ribs, stroking along the edge of her bra. 

“This is a good colour on you,” he mused, tracing the lacy edge. 

“But you’d like it better off of me,” she smirked. Shrugging, he grinned. 

“Obviously,” he agreed, flicking the clasp open a second later. She didn’t bother to restrain the moan that escaped her the minute his lips found her skin. “You’re stunning Jemma.” His hands were at her hips then, encouraging her to move just enough for him to undo her trousers before she squirmed, getting them off and tossing them and her knickers over the side of the bed. She returned the favour immediately, yanking his belt open as he shucked his own shirt, meeting her in a heated kiss the second they were both naked. “Did you want this to be slow or -”

“God no, slow can come later,” she said, biting at his neck. “We’ve wasted enough time the last couple days.” Chuckling, he took her hips in his hands, grinding her against him as he felt how aroused she was, damp heat against his belly where she sat. 

“Thank God,” he breathed, flipping her over a heartbeat later, groaning at the sensation of her womanhood pressed against his arousal. He didn’t waste any time, reaching between them and guiding himself into her pliant body, a growl escaping him when he felt her deliberately tighten around him. 

“Oh, oh God,” she hissed, squirming slightly and causing him to buck into her. Wrapping her arms around his back, she started rolling her hips, letting her normally restrained noises gain volume in the seclusion of the villa, her nails raking along his back. He rested one arm by her head, keeping himself above her while the other came to play with her breasts, stroking the flesh before pinching and tugging at her nipple, making her cry out. 

“I like this vocal side of you,” Fitz teased, sucking a love bite onto her collarbone with a particularly forceful thrust, her body clenching around him. She was letting out a litany of sounds, gasps and moans interspersed with curses and his name, over and over as he sped up, pushing her towards completion. Carefully, he moved his hand to her calf until he could bring one leg up over his shoulder, her other leg wrapping around his back, allowing her to tilt her hips until he was pressing into the spot inside her that made her see stars. He buried his nose into her hair, managing to find the spot behind her ear that he knew was sensitive, sucking on it and forcing another cry from her lips.  

“Oh, yes,  _ please _ ,” she begged, head thrashing as she dug her nails into his skin, unable to stop her hips from bucking up into his as he slid his hand between them, stroking the bundle of nerves between her thighs as he continued to thrust, sending her crashing into ecstasy. 

“Jemma,” he moaned, unable to hold back any longer. He could feel her thighs trembling against him, whimpers and gasps loud in the air around him as she shook apart. Unable to stop himself, he grabbed the headboard, thrusting into her with abandon as he chased his own release, one arm wrapping around her back and holding her hips to his as he came, groaning her name over and over into her neck. Panting, he dropped sloppy kisses along her throat, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he tried to get his heartbeat to slow down. 

“This was… best… decision,” Jemma managed, coughing slightly to try and clear the roughness out of her voice as Fitz chuckled into her skin. Carefully, he rolled off her, pulling her into his chest as the sweat started cooling on their skin. 

“Love you,” he said, nuzzling his nose alongside hers. 

\--

Jemma padded out onto the patio, still rumpled from sleep as she took in the humid air, rain falling just outside of the overhang. Fitz was curled in the hammock, a book in his hand as he flipped idly through the pages. Smiling, she crossed the patio to his side, carefully crawling into the hammock with him until she was curled over his chest and stomach, her head on his shoulder. She didn’t seem to care that she was only wearing his t-shirt and a pair of knickers, too content in the little cocoon she entered. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled just a little bit closer. 

“Morning,” she mumbled in reply, letting her eyes flutter shut at the symphony of his heartbeat accompanied by the rain and the sounds of the jungle all around them. Fitz just watched her, book forgotten as he let it fall to the wooden deck, his hands taking up residence on his wife’s spine as he rubbed up and down her back, feeling her become more and more pliant with each movement. 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked. Jemma hummed in reply, fingers dragging along the bare skin of his stomach and down to the hem of his pyjama trousers. 

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” she breathed. Fitz sighed, kissing her temple. 

“I know. I’m sorry. All that walking yesterday and then the massage gave me too much circulation. Needed to get up and move my legs. And you looked so peaceful when I came back that I didn’t want to risk waking you,” he admitted. “Figured I would try and read out here for a bit.” They had spent the previous day hiking through the jungle to look for waterfalls, the resort boasting that there were nearly seventy of them in the area. The evening had finished with a couple’s massage at the spa and a dinner beneath the stars before they returned to the villa, glad of the privacy as they made love in the plunge pool on the patio.

“Mmm,” she acknowledged. “You could have woken me up.” 

“You needed the rest Jem,” he replied. “You’re almost falling asleep even now.” She thought about protesting for a moment but relented, tucking herself even closer to him as the hammock swung slightly. As he watched her he couldn’t help but think about how content she looked, straddled over his hips and clinging to him like one of the sloths they had seen on their hike, her messy hair pooling at his shoulder and her breath fanning out over his pectoral muscles as she drifted. 

A loud thump interrupted his musing, his gaze immediately being drawn to the right of the hammock where he had dropped the book, eyes going wide when he saw it moving. 

“Jemma,” he rushed, hands tensing on her back as he tried to get her attention. “Jemma, move very slowly, but look!” Lifting her head, she turned to the side, noticing the animal on the patio, its rust coloured fur and black face a stark contrast to the wood. 

“Oh my,” she breathed, a laugh bubbling in her throat. 

“It’s a Geoffroy’s spider monkey!” Fitz said, nearly shaking with excitement. “They’re endangered Jem, do you know how lucky we are right now?” His eyes were dancing as he glanced between her and the monkey, watching how it picked up the book, turning it left and right before it tore out a page, causing Fitz to laugh, the sound loud and boisterous in the quiet of their villa. Jemma leaned up to kiss him, his mood contagious, before she lay back down on his chest, watching the monkey positively destroy the book, squeaking and squealing as it threw the pages up before letting them rain down. 

“He’s surely an inquisitive little fellow,” Jemma smiled, jumping slightly when another monkey came crashing out of the nearest tree, landing on the end of the hammock before bounding to the ground to interact with the first. Fitz looked as if everything he had ever wanted was in front of him, his smile so wide it lit up his entire face. 

“Jemma, please can we take them home?” he begged, his voice full of longing. 

“I don’t think customs would allow it,” she replied. “Besides, if there’s two of them, there are probably more. We don’t want to separate them from their family.” He made a noise of agreement, hands settled again on her back as they watched the two primates run around the patio, skittering through the torn pages. Without warning, the smaller of the two suddenly launched itself onto the hammock, clinging to the edge with its face mere inches from Jemma’s. She stared, wide-eyed, while Fitz burst out laughing. The monkey cocked its head to the side, thinking, before hopping back out and onto the railing along the edge of the balcony, screeching for a second before it disappeared into the trees, the second following a few beats later. 

“Thank you,” he said, amazement in his voice. Jemma tipped her head to the side, confused. 

“For what?” 

“For planning this. For… for marrying me. For loving me.” She blinked back tears at his words, kissing him as her hands stroked his face. 

“Thank you for knowing how important it was for me to make these choices,” she murmured against his lips. “And for loving me.” 

“Always,” he assured her, smiling at her when she broke their kiss. 

“Are you sure? Because I signed us up for a cooking class later,” she said, feigning worry as he chuckled. 

“Let’s hope they have a fire extinguisher handy.” 

\--

They spent the rest of the week exploring the area, making love on the beach under the stars, and enjoying the wildlife, spending nearly half their time on the patio balcony, watching toucans fly around, sloths occasionally sidle by, and the monkeys returning to create chaos. When their check-out date loomed on the horizon, Jemma had curled up in bed, the tablet on her lap. 

“Fitz,” she started, watching him pad towards the bed, pyjama pants low on his hips as she let her eyes rove over the muscles in his abdomen, still defined from his time in prison. 

“Yes Love?” he queried, crawling into bed next to her. 

“I… well…” she stammered, unsure how to pose the question. Carefully, he took the tablet from her hands, eyes flicking down to the screen. 

“You don’t want to go back yet, do you?” he asked, voice calm. Jemma shook her head. 

“No,” she exhaled. “I… I want more time. I don’t want to go running back into chaos after only a few days away. I… I want time for us to just be husband and wife and just to enjoy being together without the damn world falling apart around us.” 

“Where do you want to go?” His question brought tears to her eyes. There was no anger or confusion in his voice, no resigned acceptance. Just pure curiosity, love lacing each syllable as he tucked her into his side, his lips against her temple. 

“I thought… maybe we could go home for a bit? Tell my parents and your mum that we got married? Maybe just… spend some time back in the UK.” He reached to the bedside table, grabbing his wallet and passing her the same credit card he had given her a week before in Panama. 

“Then let’s go.” 

\--

“How was the honeymoon?” Daisy asks when they finally get back to the base, nearly three months after they’d left. They had elected to take their built up vacation time, even though they weren’t an official agency anymore, and go home to see their parents and just explore. 

“It was… well, it started out horrible, but got a lot better,” Jemma answered, leaning back into Fitz’s chest when he came to wrap his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Ugh, are you two still in the honeymoon phase?” Daisy groused, rolling her eyes affectionately at them. 

“Sort of,” he teased, nuzzling into Jemma’s hair. “We, uh, we actually bought a house in Scotland.” 

“God, when did you grow up?” Daisy laughed, grinning at them both. “You better have at least brought me a souvenir if you’re going to run off into the sunset and move into some cottage in the Scottish wilderness and raise a bunch of wild, wee bah-bies.” 

“Please, never attempt a Scottish accent again,” Fitz groaned, “we already had this conversation. Years ago.” He let go of Jemma then, moving to the bag they had brought with them to grab the three parcels for Daisy. Before he could pass them to her Jemma rested her hand on his forearm, smiling softly at him and silently reminding him that there was an order to things. He nodded, giving her the packages before nudging her towards the sofa, Daisy bounding into a chair and making herself comfortable as the couple sat next to one another. 

“Seriously though, you had a good time?” she pressed. 

“Daisy… Panama was awful,” Jemma admitted. “We, uh, we actually only stayed a few days before we went to Costa Rica.” Daisy opened and closed her mouth for a second before nodding. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Hunter and Piper,” she sighed. 

“It’s alright. It was an adventure. And a much more normal one than what we’re used to enduring,” Fitz said. “Besides, we got to have monkeys on our balcony in Costa Rica. It was amazing.” The sigh he let out at the memory had Daisy giggling even as Jemma rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder against his. 

“Anyway,” Jemma muttered, tangling her fingers with his before passing over one of the wrapped presents. “This is from Costa Rica.” Daisy quickly ripped into the packaging, laughing when she saw a t-shirt with a sloth dressed like Darth Vader printed on the front as well as a bag of coffee beans. 

“That’s awesome,” she giggled, holding the shirt up with a grin before grabbing the coffee to sniff at it, an obscene moan leaving her throat at the smell. “Ohhh. That is amazing.” 

“They served it every morning at the resort. We both enjoyed it quite a bit,” Fitz added as Jemma gave her the next gift. Daisy shook it up and down, hearing something shifting before she gave up, tearing the paper and popping the box open, a confused expression on her face for a moment as she picked up the key, flipping it over and over in her hands. 

“It’s for our house. You are  _ always _ welcome there Daisy. You will always have a home with us.” At Fitz’s explanation, Daisy started tearing up, holding the key tight to her chest before launching herself at the couple, pulling them both into a tight hug, kissing them on the cheek one after the other. 

“I love you both so much,” she muttered through her tears. “Thank you.” She stayed between them for a few minutes, Fitz’s hand trailing up and down her back while Jemma stroked her hair before she eventually sat back, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes. She tucked they key into her pocket, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright?” Jemma asked, her hand finding Fitz’s again as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, tugging her into his side. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Daisy smiled sheepishly. “Um, I don’t know how anything could top that. Unless you have enough money for me to retire with you in that last package.” Fitz snorted. 

“You think we’d be working for Shield if we had that kind of money?” he chuckled, letting out an ‘oof’ when Jemma elbowed him. After glaring at him for a second she handed the last gift over, her hand shaking slightly. Daisy examined it for a moment before flipping one of the taped down sides opened, another pile of fabric falling onto her lap. Picking it up, she read the inscription, her eyes going wide. 

“World’s most awesome… aunt?” she managed, the tears that had stopped immediately starting again. 

“We may have brought one more souvenir home from Costa Rica that we didn’t include on the customs form,” Fitz explained, their joined hands going to Jemma’s belly. The biochemist smiled, a blush creeping up her neck as she tightened her grip on him, their fingers both pressing into her skin. Daisy screamed, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air. 

“SCIENCE BABIES!” she yelled, all but bouncing around the room. Jemma and Fitz laughed, watching her bound around excitedly. Gently, he turned and kissed her, resting their foreheads together when they broke apart. 

“Love you,” he whispered, Jemma leaning in to give him another soft peck. 

“Love you too.”        


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come visit on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
